This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Analytical Core Laboratory The analytical core of the COCVD provides technical services and support to participating investigators in the broad area of detection and quantitation of biological molecules of relevance to the diagnosis, treatment and experimental investigation of obesity and cardiovascular diseases. A major purpose of the core is to administer and operate sophisticated advanced instrumentation that would be beyond the capabilities of individual participating investigators. This includes a BioPlex solution array microplate reader, a gas chromatograph and sophisticated and advanced instrumentation for small molecule analysis and structural characterization by tandem mass spectrometry. This latter instrumentation, which forms the primary focus of the most unique capabilities of the core, includes two hybrid triple quadruple linear ion trap mass spectrometers with a range of ion sources that are interfaced to automated HPLC systems. One of these instruments can be operated with a matrix assisted laser desorption ion source. The other can be operated with an automated nano electrospray ionization source. These configurations allow us to analyze and quantitate a wide variety of molecules and to also undertake unbiased metabolite profiling studies.